The Invention Gone Wrong
by 611 - L
Summary: It's WAS my B-day, and this a gift just for YOU: Kowalski's invention fails AGAIN! But this time, leaving an extreme GENDER SWAP FIASCO! Skipper (the only one NOT affected) is the only penguin that can save them. But suddenly, and accidentally, a certain penguin falls in love him. How will Skipper manage this? Find out and READ ON! (Contains a newly made-up couple, Skatie! XD)
1. Chapter 1: Gender Swap Fiasco

**Me**: Hey everyone! It's my Birthday in a few days, so I had this weird idea for a fan-made episode called The Invention Gone Wrong…

**Kowalski: **I know what you're thinking! You're thinking that it's entirely my fault well it's not!

**Me: **Aaw, Kowalski! You're so cute when you get mad!

**Kowalski: **Am not!

**Me:** As I was saying, it's my birthday so Skipper gave me Kowalski…

**Kowalski: **No he didn't! You kidnapped me!

**Me:** Well _that_ would explain why you're in a cage… Anyways, I'm giving YOU a gift! Here you go!

* * *

**The Invention Gone Wrong**

**Chapter 1: Gender Swap Fiasco**

**Skipper's POV**

I woke up Saturday morning to find the boys brewing my cup of fish coffee.

"Kowahski! May I stir it this time? _Please_?" I heard Private say.

"No, Private. You know Skipper prefers me stirring it." Kowalski replied.

"But you did everything already! Let me stir!" Private begged.

"Shh, Private! You'll wake Skipper!" Kowalski whispered.

I got up and said, "Kowalski just let the boy stir. I don't think there's a difference if _he_ does it." Kowalski rolled his eyes and gave Private the mug.

"I'll see you topside, boys." I told them, climbing out of the hatch. It was a very sunny day. Suddenly I didn't feel like a cup of fish coffee. I felt like I want adventure and thrill. But with the zoo closed for the weekend, not much happens now. I turned to the lemur habitat, half-expecting Ringtail to pop out of nowhere and annoy me… But he didn't… I happily took a deep breath. Could this day get any better?

Soon, Private and Rico jumped out of the hatch. "Where's Kowalski?" I asked.

"Uh… inve'shon 'awn der!" Rico answered.

"Kowalski's working on an invention?" I exclaimed. "Great! Nothing like _another_ one of Kowalski's inventions to destroy us all."

"Skippah, Kowahski told us to call you. He says he wants everyone to see." Private told me.

I grunted. "Alright then. Let's see that invention." I said, slowly walking toward the hatch.

When we came down, we saw Kowalski putting a white cover around his big machine.

"Okay Kowalski. What's the new invention Rico should destroy?" I whined.

"_Destroy_, Skipper? I do not think excessive force is necessary. This invention will simply change the genetic structure of any living thing to its exact oppos…"

"Geez man! Stop with the jibber jabber and let's get this over with!" I said leaning on my bunk while Private and Rico sat down on the floor beside me.

"Alright… I really haven't thought of a name yet, so lets just call it 'The Invention'." He stated, uncovering the machine. "It's an experimental invention, actually. I designed it to… well… make males females and females males."

"Why would you want to do that?" The naïve little Private asked.

Kowalski cleared his throat and said, "Experimental, Private. It's an experiment."

I yawned. This was too boring. As I said, I needed action today. Maybe a snow cone can cheer me up. "Um… Boys, I'm going out for some snow cones… _alone_. That's an order, Private." I glanced at the boy, who seemed disappointed. "I'll be back just in time to watch this thing blow up. Rico, if Kowalski's invention threatens to destroy us all, you know what to do." I smiled.

Rico barfed up a bat and began laughing maniacally. I jumped out of the hatch and jumped out of the habitat. I stopped when I heard music and turned to see that the lemurs have finally woken up and got dancing. "Aha! Yes Maurice! Shake that booty! But not as much as I am shaking it! As always, I should be being da best!" I heard Ringtail and I knew I should leave, fast. Before they start annoying me. I slid past the entrance and sighed.

* * *

**Private's POV**

I was listening to Skipper when he said he wanted snow cones, I wanted to go with him, but he said he wanted to be alone. Well, I can't disobey Skippah. Kowahski kept on blabbering things I couldn't undahstand. But I could undahstand one thing, that it could make gendahs swap.

"Now, I need a test subject." He said.

I gulped. I knew at once that I was gonna to be picked as the test subject. Rico pushed me up on my feet and I slowly walked toward the machine.

"Okay, now to aim…" Kowahski recited,

"Um… Kowahski, Is this gonna hurt?" I asked him.

"Just a little incredibly so, but don't worry. There's a cure for the effects…" He explained. "Um… where was I?"

"Eymi" Rico told him.

"Yeah, right… Aim… and…" he said, calibrating the machine. I braced myself for the horrible pain. Suddenly, I heard sputtering and opened my eyes to see that Kowahski was panicking.

"Oh for the love of Isaac Newton… **EVACUATE!**" He screamed. We then headed for the hatch but then the invention overloaded!

**ZAP! ZAP! ZAP!**

* * *

**Skipper's POV**

I was walking back to the habitat with the rainbow cone in my flippers when I heard a –

**ZAP! ZAP! ZAP!**

The loud sounds made me drop my snow cone. I grunted, "What the deuce is going on in there?" I asked myself, sliding toward the zoo.

When I walked in the zoo, I noticed that everyone was acting strange. Everyone was acting like they didn't know whom they were! Even the lemurs stopped dancing and were scratching their heads in confusion. I noticed that there was a large hole in the roof of our HQ. I jumped down the hole and saw that the boys were lying unconscious on the floor.

I nudged Private to his feet, "Private, are you okay?" I asked him.

Private opened his eyes and looked at me… "W…what?" he said.

"Are you okay?" I asked again.

"Y…yeah… I guess…" He replied.

I walked up to Kowalski and helped him up. "What happened?" He asked me.

"I think your invention blew up." I answered.

"Wh…what invention?" he said in a rather girly voice.

"The invention that you…. Hey… Why are you speaking like a girl?"

"Get off me!" He shrieked, pushing me. I let him go and he helped himself up. Soon, Rico got up as well, also not knowing what happened. "I'll check on the other animals in the zoo while you try to remember." I told them. Then, I ran outside. The other animals were starting to recover too. I walked to Marlene's habitat. I saw Marlene trying to swim the shock away.

"Marlene! I'm glad you're okay." I exclaimed.

"Marlene? Who's Marlene? I'm Milo… Who are you?"

I gasped. "I'm Skipper! Remember? You're Marlene! Not Milo!"

"Marlene? I told ya dude, my name's Milo. Who's that Marlene you're talking about?"  
"Crud!" I shouted and slid out of Marlene's habitat and back into the HQ. I found the boys dusting everything, brushing their feathers and other girly stuff. "What are you doing!?" I screamed.

"My goodness this place is dusty. You should do more cleaning in here." Private said.

"I'm okay with the Private doing these, but Rico?"

Rico cocked his brow. "Rico? Who's that?"

"Rico? You can… talk? But… why in a girly voice?"

Rico walked up to me and said, "Calm down, boy. You must be mistaken. I'm Rica. You're right about Private… Um… Katie's in the other room mixing up a new perfume for Private."

"_Perfume_?! In _my_ HQ?!" I shrieked, as I stormed into the lab. I saw 'Katie' mixing a pink liquid in a glass bottle. I knocked it over and heard 'Katie' shout, "What do you think you're doing?" I noticed that the liquid had poured all over me. I began to feel queasy and soon blacked out.

* * *

I opened my eyes to find myself lying down in my bunk. As I sat up, Private greeted me with a smile. "Oh! You're finally awake! I'll call Katie. She will be pleased to hear that you have recovered." He… I mean _she _told me.

"Wait… recovered? What happened to me?" I asked Private.

"Um… Honestly, I have no idea. But I think Katie will know what happened. Tootles!" Private said, climbing up the hatch.

I sighed and got up. Rica must have noticed me because she waddled over to me and patted my back. "Good. You're awake. Katie would like to know that. She's in the room, by the way. She's sulking."

"Sulking?" I asked. "Why is Katie sulking?

"She's guilty…. She kept on saying 'It's all my fault, it's all my fault' all over again. You should check on her." Rica suggested.

I grunted. I hated being told what to do, but I know that was the right thing to do. So I opened the door to the lab and saw Katie pacing around, muttering.

"Kowal… Err… I mean… Katie? I'm awake now." I told her.

Katie looked up and walked over to me. "I'm so sorry! I was mixing a bottle of liquid knock-out gas that I was planning to make into a perfume. I guess it wasn't fully mixed yet." She said, ducking her head in guilt.

I actually took pity on her. "Hey. It's not _entirely_ your fault. _I'm_ the one that knocked it over, right?" I tried to comfort her.

"Hmm.… I guess that _is_ true. By the way, I didn't actually catch your name."

"Oh yeah, right… Just call me Skipper."

"Alright. Skipper it is. Say, you don't happen to know where Private is, do you?"

"I saw him go topside… He didn't tell me where he was going."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Heh… she'll be back. Probably just went to chat with the other animals."

Other animals? Oh, right… I have to check on the other animals! "Um… Katie, I have to check on the other zoo animals. You know, make sure everyone's okay and all…" I told her.

"Oh… sure. You go then. I'll be fine here with Rica." Katie said, going to a table. She wore her goggles and started pouring chemicals into another, mixing, then pouring. She stopped when she noticed that I was staring.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, cocking her brow.

"No… I just… thought that… never mind… carry on, Katie." I said, walking out the door, grabbing a telescope and going up the hatch. _Why didn't Katie's potions explode, or make something poisonous?_ I thought. _Hmph… It doesn't matter. I'm checking on the zoo._

The lemurs seem to be alright. So does the chimps, rhino, elephant, crocodile… _Everybody_ was okay! I looked at the lemur habitat once more, and noticed Private talking to Julien. _What are they talking about?_ I thought, so I headed for the lemur habitat.

"I'm throwing a party tonight. Wanna come?" Ringtail asked Private.

Private opened his beak to reply, but I covered his mouth and said, "NEGATORY! WE HAVE PENGUIN BUSINESS OF OUR OWN, THANKYOU VERY MUCH, RINGTAIL!_"_ I shouted.

"Err… Ringtail? Yes, I am a Ring-tailed lemur, but you can just call me Julia." Julia told me.

"Nah… I'm _still _calling you Ringtail. C'mon Private." I said, dragging Private back to the penguin habitat.

When we got back to the HQ, I saw the invention Kowalski made was still complete, untouched. It looks like it didn't explode. _I'm no sciency dude, but I'm gonna try to fix this._ I thought. I ran inside the lab to find Katie mixing a blue liquid.

"Katie? Is that the perfume you were supposed to make?" I asked.

"Yes. And it's almost done." Katie said, smiling.

"Done? How can it be…"

"FINISHED! Private! Here's the perfume you wanted!" Katie shouted.

Soon, Private came rushing in the lab. "Thanks Katie!" she said before running out with the perfume.

"So… _Private_ wanted the perfume… not… you?" I guessed.

"Well… yeah! Why would _I_ need perfume? I just had fun making it. By the way, how are all the animals? Is Julia, Murielle, and Squirt okay?"

_She means Julien, Maurice, and Mort._ "Um… yeah. They are. Private was talking to them. Anyways, the main reason I came in here is to ask you some questions."

Katie took off her goggles and sat on the table. "Sure. Ask away, Skipper." She said, smirking.

_Okay, Skipper. She's a girl. Don't be too hard on her… _"Um… Do you remember making some sort of contraption that makes boys girls and girls boys?"

"Hmm… I don't recall making an invention today…"

"Um… If you did, what would be the cure?"

"Cure to what?" she tilted her head in confusion.

_Urgh! Kowalski, don't make this any harder than it is!_ "A cure to the person that got zapped by that contraption?" I said. I was becoming impatient.

"Hmm… Honestly, I don't really know right now. But I'll let you know if I remember anything. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go make some blueprints." She said, jumping off the table and heading toward the door.

I blocked her path and said, "Wait… blueprints for what, exactly?"

"You know I always like to Invent. I'm gonna invent something actually _useful_ around here..." she replied.

I sighed and let her go out. "Great. _Another_ invention…." I muttered. _Wait… another invention? Aha! That gives me an idea!_ I ran out the door. "Katie! Wait! I have a suggestion!" I shouted.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

So guys, what do you think so far? Review and tell me if I should continue it or not! Um… Kowalski, Can you…. *looks around* Great… he escaped… Nevermind. I'll just do it myself. Thanks for reading! You know, following, favoriting, and sharing is birthday-gift enough for me today!

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!** ;)


	2. Chapter 2: Go For It, Katie!

**The Invention Gone Wrong**

**Chapter 2: Go for it, Katie!**

* * *

**Katie's POV**

"What is it, Skipper?" I asked him.

"Can you make another contraption like…" Skipper paused as he pointed to the burnt out invention. "…that? I mean… without destroying it…"

"Hmm… I believe I can reverse engineer it, but we don't really have the time. I mean… with all the exercises and missions, I can't squeeze 12 hours for reverse engineering. And you know that we need rest every night." I said.

Skipper slumped. "Aw, cheer up Skipper." I patted him in the back. "I'm sure it's not _that_ important. By the looks of it, it looks like an experimental invention. And believe me. I _do not _want that kind of experiment."

"Ugh… At least _you_ have more sense than _Kowalski_." Skipper muttered.

I chuckled. "Thank you but… who is this Kowalski fella? I think he would be offended. Hehe…"

Skipper rolled his eyes. I don't know why. "Bye, Skipper." I said, stroking his neck feathers before climbing out of the hatch.

* * *

**Skipper's POV**

I felt a warm sensation in my face when she left. _Is that a blush? No! No… I bet it's not. _I shook my head and reviewed everything that happened. _Okay… First, Kowalski's invention overloads, then everyone's gender is swapped, then…_ An explosion outside interrupted my thoughts. "What in the name of Gundy's Nun chucks is going on out there?!"

I climbed out of the hatch to see Rica jumping happily.

"Rica! What's goin' on out here?!" I asked her when I noticed a burnt down Kangaroo habitat.

"Oy! Jessy don't like visitors, especially if dey burn down Jessy's home!" A female kangaroo exclaimed.

"Sorry… It was supposed to be a bomb prank… But it kinda got out of hand… hehe" said Rica, still giggling.

"Don't worry Joey-JESSY! I mean Jessy… We'll make sure Rica here gets the right punishment for disturbing you like this. Now, hop along and continue doing whatever you were doing…" I said, nudging Rica back to the HQ.

Once we arrived at the HQ, I told Private to help Rica in the repairing of Jessy's habitat. Then I heard Alice shout – "Lunch Time!" in a grumpy way as always… wait… ALICE? She's still female! I guess she came to work late. I got out of the hatch and waited for the fish. I saw Rica and Private still at the Kangaroo habitat and signaled them to come and wait. When we had more than enough fish for us, I decided to take a nap.

I yawned. "I'm gonna catch some shut-eye boys… I mean ladies." I said, climbing into my bunk. _Boy it's so weird to say that_, I thought before closing my eyes and letting exhaustion overwhelm me.

* * *

**Private's POV**

Rica and I have just finished rebuilding the Kangaroo habitat and we were headed home. It was about quarter to four. Katie told us that Skippah was sleeping and told us not to wake him. But I didn't listen. Skippah's not gonna wake himself, you know. So I approached him and shook his flipper. "Skippah… Skippah! Time to get upsies!" I said, in the most calming voice.

Skippah pulled his flipper out of my grip, rolled and faced the wall in his bunk. "Private… You know how I feel 'bout those touchy-feely baby quotes." He muttered.

"Skippah…" I said, shaking him gently. "It's nearly four o'clock, Skippah. You have to wake up."

Skippah grunted and sat up, rubbing the sleep off his eyes. "Ugh… Why did you wake me, Private?"

"It's nearly 4:00pm, Skippah. You should have woken up one houah ago. Here, have a fish." I said, grabbing a fish from the table near me.

Skippah pushed the fish out of my flippers. "No thanks. I'm not very hungry, Private."

"But you didn't eat any lun…"

"_I'm not hungry_." He said angrily. "Now go mind your own business. I'm _fine_." He said, dismissing me with a wave of his flipper.

I frowned, picked up the fish from the floor, and walked toward the lab. When I opened the door, I found Katie drawing on a blue paper. "Hello, Kaite!" I greeted.

"Oh… hey Private." Katie replied, not looking away from the paper.

"What'r you makin' there?" I asked her.

Katie crumpled the paper and threw it in the trash bin, which was full of blue papers. "Ugh! I can't do it! I can't make the perfect invention!" she said grumpily. "I usually come up with great ideas easily, but now… something's different…"

"Oh, Katie… By the way… I woke Skipper up. He's acting a bit…. Different."

Katie's eyes lit up when I mentioned Skipper. "Skipper's up? I'll go see him."

I smirked and blocked her way with my flipper. "You like him, don't you?" I said.

Katie blushed and tried to push me away. "Shut up."

"No gurl! You like Skipper! Why don't you go tell him?" I urged.

"No, Private. The world isn't like that. You wouldn't know. You're too young to understand LOVE…"

"Aha! You _do_ like Skipper. No… not _like_… _LOVE_! You said it yourself! _You love Skipper! You love Skipper!_" I taunted.

Katie pinned me to the ground. "SHUT UP! I DO **NOT** LIKE SKIPPER…. Well… he _is _pretty cute…" she confessed, loosening her grip.

I kicked her off me and stood up. "You love Skipper! Haha!" I teased. "Katie and Skippsie, swimmin' in the sea… K-I-S-S-I-N… OUCH!" I stopped when I was slapped by Katie.

"Sorry. But it was the only thing in mind that could make you shut up… Just _shut up_ okay?" Katie said, blushing again.

* * *

**Katie's POV**

After slapping Private, I grabbed the fish from her and stepped out of the lab. I fixed my ruffled feathers and approached Skipper, who went back to sleep. I giggled. "Skipper. Hehe…. I know you're awake." I whispered.

"No. The Private woke me." Skipper said, fidgeting.

"Private told me you were acting strange. Are you okay?" I asked.

Skipper sat up and scratched the back of his neck. "What do you mean strange? I just lost my appetite." Skipper lied.

I heard his tummy rumbling and cocked my brow at him. "Lost your appetite, huh?"

Skipper blushed and covered his belly with his flippers. "It's nothing." He said.

"No, no, no Skipper. You're hungry." I gave him the fish. "Here. Eat this." I said, putting the fish on his lap.

"Weren't you working on a blueprint or something?" He asked.

This was obviously a distraction. "Ok, Skipper. I'll get right on it, provided that I see you eating that fish." I said, smirking.

Skipper rolled his eyes and gobbled the fish down. I gave him an approving nod before returning to the lab.

* * *

**Skipper's POV**

As I watched Katie go, I felt a touch of sadness in my chest. I grunted and walked toward the ladder. A bit fresh air will get me up and running in no time. Rica was out taking a swim in the pool. The lemurs were planning their party, and all the other animals seemed fine. Marle… I mean… Milo was eating clams. Maybe I could ask him for… I sighed. Marlene was a boy now. I don't feel comfortable talking to _him_ at all… I just _had_ to fix this gender swap fiasco. But I needed help.

I'll just see how this will play out until I figure out how to fix this… I'll let nothing distract me from this. Fixing this will be my top priority from now on.

* * *

**Private's POV**

"THAT'S _IT_? You hardly even talked to him!" I exclaimed after hearing what had happened.

"Well, you said he was acting strange, so I helped him. End of story." Katie said, crossing her flippers.

"Oh really? Are you _sure_ that's all you did?" I cocked my brow.

Suddenly Katie tackled me and pinned me to the wall. "Private! Just be _quiet_! You're starting to annoy me. And… why am I even talking to you? You're just a young naive penguin." She said. Then she let me go and sighed. "Just… Get out of here." She told me.

So I ran out of the room confused. Why would Katie do that? I bet she's in LOVE! Heehee…

* * *

**Katie's POV**

_Ugh… Why does Private always have to be so nosey? Poking her beak wherever she's not supposed to. She should learn to mind her own business!_ I thought_ … Then again… She _is_ right about my liking for Skipper. But why would a brave and fearless penguin fall for a smartypants like me?_

Private's advice replayed in my mind. _Should I really tell him. *sigh* he'll just get angry at me anyway… And if he knows I'm keeping secrets he'll get angry at me too…. Well…. It's worth a shot… _I giggled.I'm gonna tell him!

I ran outside and saw Private. I was hoping to see Rica because Private will just taunt me…

"P…Private? Have you seen Skipper?" I asked her.

Private was about to taunt again, but I gave her a glare that made her beak stay shut.

"Answer me in the proper way, Private. Where is Skipper?" I said, still glaring at her.

"H…he w…went …. Up there." Private said, pointing to the hatch.

I patted Privates head then ran up the ladder.

* * *

**Skipper's POV**

I heard footsteps behind be and instinctively pinned whoever was behind me down.

"Skipper! It's just me, Katie!"

My eyes widened. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Boy, Skipper. You're so paranoid sometimes." Katie quoted.

I rolled my eyes. "What are you doing here, Katie?" I asked.

"Um… I… I just …" Katie hesitated.

"Yes?" I said impatiently.

"I just… needed …..help making a new computer... Private doesn't want to help and Ric…"

"Just stop all the Jibber jabber. I'm gonna help you. I have nothing else to do anyways." I said, jumping into the hatch.

* * *

**Katie's POV**

_Ugh. Nice move, Katie. Real smooth._ I thought sarcastically. I followed him into the lab. _Okay gurl, you made the excuse. Make it look like the truth._ I took out a box of wires, metals, tools and other things. "Here are the things I need." I told Skipper, who was leaning on the wall.

Skipper looked at me with confused blue eyes. "You mean… You didn't start yet?" he asked.

I gulped. "Yeah. I just needed help starting." I said, not looking away from the box of wires as I began unpacking wires of many colors.

Skipper neared me and said, "Here, give me those wires."

I gave him the wires and he placed them in a pile.

"I'm… uh… using this as a monitor." I said, holding up a TV screen.

Skipper got the screen from me and placed it on a table. _C'mon Katie! Make your move!_

"Um… er… Skipper?" I said.

"What is it, Katie?" Skipper replied, plugging wires into the TV.

"You're … um… the red wire is connected to where the white wire is supposed to be." I told him.

"Oh. Sorry." Skipper said awkwardly, pulling the red wire out of its place.

I mentally slapped myself. _Focus, Katie! FOCUS!_

"…. Skipper?" I asked, scratching the back of my neck.

"Yeah?" Skipper said, cocking his brow at me.

"Well… uh… I…I've been thinking lately… and uh…." I started.

Skipper put a flipper on his hip.

"I… I don't know why I feel this way… b…but I… I kinda.."

**ENK! ENK! ENK! ENK!**

_OH C'MON! _I thought.

"Hans is raiding the weapons lab… _again_…" Skipper announced.

"Who's Hans?" I asked

Suddenly, Private and Rica barged into the lab.

"Skippah! What's the siren for?" Private asked.

"Is there an emergency?" Rica said.

"It's Hans! He's in the weapons lab." Skipper told them.

Both Private and Rica looked at each other in confusion.

Skipper rolled his eyes. "Just move out!" He grumbled.

And we all slid toward the weapons lab.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

So that's the end of chapter 2! Oh! And By the way, my school has started, so I'm going to update slowly on these chapters… and when I mean slow, I mean _really, really_ slow. This is the end of my gift! So… THANKS!


	3. Chapter 3: I have to fix this

**_I felt a little disappointed when I saw that nobody reviewed in the previous chapters, and I hope that you will review in this chapter… I had a pretty hard time finding time to make this story, but I'm happy with the result so far… So… ENJOY MY MASTERPIECE! _**

* * *

**The Invention Gone Wrong**

**Chapter 3: I have to fix this…**

**Skipper's POV**

When we got to the weapons lab, I signaled my team to stay while I check the area for Psycho Puffin activity. Sure enough, I saw Hans carrying a bunch of guns in his wing tips. I grabbed the plasma ray that was right beside me and aimed at his wings, but I shot the table in front of him instead.

Hans dropped the guns and turned to face me.

"Ah, Skippah. What a pleasant surprise. But... uh… Vhere is your team?" Hans asked.

"Here" Katie said, jumping out of hiding and landing behind me together with Private and Rica.

"Heeheehee! Vhat… Vhat happened? Heehee! Vhy iz de Kowalski fella talking like girl… HAH! Vhy does _everybodeh_ look like a girl, except you, Skippah?" Hans chuckled.

"I got three words for ya, Hans. _GENDER, SWAP, FIASCO. _I don't need to say any more." I grumbled.

"Hahahahahah!" Hans laughed, holding his belly with his wings. "I sh… I should be raiding zis… haha!... zis weapons lab, but… haha! I'm talking to da silly vhilly girls group! HAHAH!"

I made fists with my flippers.

"Bye, little ladies! HAHAHAH!" Hans teased.

"Grr… HYYAH!" I shouted, tackling Hans.

"Ah!" Hans screamed when I pinned him to the ground. I punched him as hard as I could. Hans kicked my belly, causing me to fall beckwards but I quickly got up and punched his side, making him squeal in pain as he fell. I pinned him down and punched him over and over again. Then I felt four flippers trying to pull me off him.

Seeing that I was distracted, Hans slipped out of my grip and escaped out the door. I turned to see Katie and Rica looking at me with concerned eyes while Private was covering her eyes in the distance.

Katie stepped forward and put a flipper on my shoulder. "Skipper, is something bothe…"

I pushed her flipper away and slid out the door.

**Private's POV**

"Private… You can uncover your eyes now." I heard Katie say, and I uncovered my eyes.

"What… happened? Where's Skippah?" I asked.

Rica and Katie exchanged a glance.

I cocked my brow.

"Skipper… defeated the puffin then he left. I say we should return to the HQ." Katie told me.

I nodded and we all slid toward the HQ. When we got to the HQ, Skippah was sitting on his bunk, mumbling things – things that were too soft for me to hear.

I gave Katie a worried glance.

"Oh, He's fine. Just give him some time." Katie said, motioning for me to sit down and play Go Fish with them.

Suddenly Skippah jumped off his bunk and ran inside the lab, slamming the door.

I glanced at Rica, who shrugged.

"I… I'll check on him." Katie said, walking to the door of the lab.

**Katie's POV**

When I got in the lab, I saw Skipper looking at a certain machine.

"Er… Skipper? Are you… alright?" I asked him

"Katie… Rica… Private… Milo… Julia… URGH! I can't take this anymore!" Skipper yelled.

"You can't take _what_ anymore Skipper?"

"Call Private and Rico-RICA. URGH! I'm making an announcement!" Skipper ordered, pointing at the door behind me.

So I called Private and Rica to come in and when they did, Skipper told us to fall in line.

**Skipper's POV**

"Team, in the previous battle with Hans the Puffin, We've been, um… Insulted… _Humiliated!_. That ain't gonna happen twice. So I decided to fix this once and for all." I said.

"Fix what?" Rica asked.

"See, you used to be my _men_. Rico, Kowalski, and… well… Private. But because of Kowalski's stupid invention, the whole zoo's been _gender swapped_! I'm gonna fix this, but I'll need some help from someone. Therefore, I don't want you to be involved." I told them. "You three are staying here. And _that's_ an order."

"But… where will you go?" Private asked me.

"A place not far from here. It's far too risky for you three to go with me. I'm sure I can manage alone." I replied, walking to the ladder. "But if I don't return… *sigh* It's been an honor…" I began climbing the ladder.

"Skipper! _Wait!_" Kate called. I jumped down the ladder and faced her.

Suddenly, she wrapped her flippers around my neck and pushed her beak against mine. (Yeah! It's happenin'! XD)

* * *

**Katie's POV**

I stopped and looked into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Wh… why did you do that?" Skipper asked calmly.

_Why __**did**__ I do that?_ I thought.

"Because… I love you, Skipper." I forced the words out of my mouth.

I saw a glint of longing in his eyes before he closed them and gently pushed my flippers off him before rushing up the ladder. I glanced at Private and Rica. Private was giggling while Rica was staring at me with her mouth open. I walked past them, pushing Rica's beak closed and slapping Private silent before shutting the lab door behind me.

I saw the machine Skipper was examining and walked around it. _The wires seem fine_. I thought. _So is the power source… Ah… here are the damaged par… _My eyes widened with realization.

I quickly covered the machine and pushed it into hiding.

_No one must EVER find this… NO ONE…_

* * *

**Skipper's POV**

_I can't believe it… She actually kiss…_ I shook my head. _No… I must focus on the task at… hand…_ I sighed again, sliding away from the zoo.

Soon, I reached the New York Bay. I jumped in the water and swam quickly to my destination. In a few minutes, I saw a familiar island in front of me. I scowled. _I didn't want to come here again…_ But I scrambled up to shore and saw a sign that said –

**Sea Ville**

I sighed and slid toward the dolphin stage. I found a secret tunnel and slid down it, only to find myself in a dark room that was soon filled with light when a lobster rushed in with an empty bucket. His eyes widened when he saw me.

I quickly knocked him out and slid out the door until I saw a large pool in front of me, and high ceilings above me.

Suddenly, my flippers and feet were strapped to some kind of metal wall and I heard a voice behind me.

"Skipper? What a pleasant surprise. I…" it paused. "You're… alone?"

"Yes. You got a problem with that, Blowhole?" I growled.

The bottlenose dolphin rolled his scooter in front of me. "I… I… I just thought that you… URGH! What happened to the rest of you peng-yoo-wins?" Dr. Blowhole stammered.

"Listen, sea mammal! I just came here to… to…" I paused, searching for the right words that don't show any form of weakness.

Blowhole cocked his brow.

"Ask for your help." I said quickly. I mentally slapped myself. _Oh great! Perfect. Now he's gonna laugh or…_

"Ask for _my _help?" Blowhole said, shocked.

"*sigh* Yeah. That's why my men… didn't come…" I ducked my head in embarrassment.

"What exactly happened to them?"

I hesitated. _Should I tell him?_ "W…well… let's just say my men… aren't men… anymore…"

I closed my eyes tight, expecting him to laugh at me and call me names that will ruin my reputation. But he pushed a button in his scooter that set me free.

"Okay. What do you want me to do?" The dolphin asked, rolling his eyes.

"Woah, woah, woah… You're just gonna help me? No questions asked?"

Blowhole sighed. "Well, I asked a question, didn't I?"

I scratched the back of my neck. _Awkward. _I thought.

"What do you want me to do?" Blowhole repeated.

"I need you to help me fix this. I have a machine in the lab that you have to see. But of course I need to make sure you're not carrying any deadly weapons." I told him.

The dolphin rolled his eyes and pushed every single button in his scooter. **Plunger, Confetti cannon, Screwdriver, Beach ball…** and one that made the metal wall behind me go up and down.

Blowhole smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay. Let's go." I said, walking toward the exit.

"Wait… Let's take my sub. That way, I can ea-ea-ea-easily roam around. Plus, I can stay in my scooter." Blowhole said, calling a lobster to his side.

"Ready the sub, Red one." He said, shooing him away.

"Now, Skipper. Tell me what happened." Blowhole said, rolling his scooter around the penguin.

"I'm surprised a treacherous dolphin like yourself can speak this way."

The dolphin chuckled. "Then you don't know me at all. I speak to sis like this all the time."

Skipper grunted at the memory of Doris the dolphin.

"You got a problem with Doris?" Dr. Blowhole asked me.

"I… it's classified… Um… Is it true that your real name is… uh… _Francis_?" I smirked.

"Don't start with me." He warned.

A lobster crawled up to Blowhole and said, "Sub's ready, Doc."

"Excellent." Blowhole said, glancing at me. I cocked my brow.

He sighed and motioned for me to follow.

I slid after him. Soon, we arrived at the round sub. "Red one! Set the course for Manhattan!" Dr. Blowhole ordered.

"Aye-aye Doc." Came the reply.

"Eh, Doc? What about the… uh… Operation Cloud Burst?" Another lobster questioned.

I scowled at Blowhole.

"Ehe… delayed. I'm busy." He said.

"Operation… _Cloud Burst_? What's that supposed to be?" I growled.

"Eh, Nothing… You'll know it in the future. I haven't started yet. Trust me."

"Yeah right. Like I'll trust my own enemy."

Blowhole rolled his eyes.

"We're here, Doc." Red one reported.

"That was fast." I figured.

"This sub can go faster that you think." The dolphin said, rolling his scooter toward an opening platform.

Soon, we were in the Central Park zoo. As we entered, I kept a close eye on Blowhole.

When we got to the HQ, Blowhole cocked his brow.

I sighed, walking to the lab.

When I got in, My eyes widened in shock…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**_What do you think happened? XD _**

**_Sorry if you're disappointed because I mostly used Katie and Skipper POVs… They're my fav characters! Please share your ideas and comments by reviewing! _**

**_THANKS A MILLION!_**

**_REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE!_**


	4. Chapter 4: Heart-break

**_Okay, okay! I know it was a long wait… I don't know if it's worth it for you, but for me, _**

**_IT'S WORTH IT BABY! _**

**_READ ON!_**

* * *

**The Invention Gone Wrong**

**Chapter 4: Heart-break**

**Skipper's POV**

"The machine! Where the _heck_ is that crazed contraption!?" Suddenly, I heard a loud thud outside. I ran out and saw Katie standing on top of Blowhole, lying on his belly on the floor. Rica was scowling at him while Private eyed the fallen scooter.

"Who are you and what are you doing in our HQ?" Katie demanded.

Blowhole's only response was a wheeze then I noticed that Katie was covering his blowhole with her foot. The dolphin was struggling to breath. Blowhole flicked her off with his tail and climbed unto his scooter.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah! My team isn't to be harmed and well as this sea mammal. He is of no harm to us because there is a truce." I told them.

After a moment of silence, I cleared my throat. "Um… Blowhole, this is Katie, A.K.A Kowalski, Rica, A.K.A Rico, and well… Private.."

Blowhole snickered. I gave him a glare that made him hold it back.

**Katie's POV**

"Er… Katie? Where's that machine I left in the lab?" Skipper asked me.

I gulped. _He must NEVER know…_ I thought.

"Katie?" Skipper said, cocking his brow.

"I haven't the slightest clue. I have not been there ever since you left." I lied, guilt spreading all over my body.

"Mmhmm…" Skipper said, staring into my eyes.

I stared calmly into his, remembering what I did earlier. He must have remembered too, because he closed his eyes and grunted.

"Fine then… Blowhole, I'm giving you access to Kowalski's lab… _Under strict supervision_…" He said, glancing at the dolphin.

"But Skipper… Isn't it… _my_ lab?" I covered my beak, suddenly realizing what I just said.

Instead of getting mad at me, Skipper gave me a nod. "But you _are_ Kowalski… In a way…" he replied.

I gave him an awkward smile.

"Katie, you'll take first shift on watching this treacherous dolphin. Don't you fall for any of his little games… He's an _evil mastermind_." Skipper ordered, summoning Rica and Private to follow him up top.

I sighed then turned to watch the dolphin enter the lab.

I saw him looking through boxes of blueprints and metal junk. Then he paused and approached me.

"Um… Er…" I said, stepping away from him.

He chuckled. "No need to be afraid, peng-yoo-win."

"Why are you being so nice? Skipper said you were treacherous and… evil."

"Most of the time… But uh… I saw the way you looked at Skipper a while ago."

I blushed. "What? That? That was nothing…"

"Oh believe me, I've been through many experiences that involves me telling if it's a something or a nothing. What's up with both of you?"

"Uh…" I said, remembering Skipper's warning about his little games. "C… classified…" I stammered.

"Hmm… A word you peng-yoo-wins enjoy _a little_ too much." Blowhole said, going back to the boxes.

He picked up a large blueprint and handed it to me. "Say, I _do_ need some help making this thing…"

I opened it and gasped. "How will this help…"

"Trust me. It will help a_ whole_ lot more than you think."

"N…no… I shouldn't."

"C'mon. It's just simple. I can't do it alone." He pressed.

I stared at the blueprint.

"I takes two _geniuses_ to make this… and look! Two geniuses right here!" The dolphin said, referring to the both of us.

"N… no… This is just one of your games…" I said, putting the blueprint on the floor.

"Gosh, did some of Skipper's paranoia rub off on you? _Seriously_!" Blowhole complained, grabbing a piece of paper.

"I…I'll think about it…" I decided, kicking the blueprint away. Blowhole rolled it up and kept it where he found it. Then he neared me again.

"Leave me alone, _Cyborg_! I said I'd think about it!" I snapped.

The dolphin chuckled. "All right, all right!" he said, getting back to work.

I rolled my eyes and rested my head on my flippers, watching the dolphin scribble on the paper…

2 hours passed and Blowhole had begun making the machine. I got bored watching so I decided to clean up a bit. Picking up the crumpled papers, sorting out all the blueprints and fixing the table Dr. Blowhole used. Then suddenly the door swung open.

"Katie! Your shift is over! It's Private's turn…" Skipper yelled, with Private standing next to him. "Meanwhile, the rest of us will retrieve some cotton candy. Maybe a snow cone or two for the giant land mammals. I'll see you topside, Katie." He said, leaving Private in the room.

After a few seconds of silence, Blowhole spoke up. "I saw how you looked at him." He said to me.

"Wh… what?" I stammered.

"You like him, don't you?"

"I… I just…"

"Yes! She does! She even kissed Skippah before he lef- OW!" Private said when I slapped her.

Blowhole narrowed his eyes. "Did he kiss back?"

Private opened his beak to reply but I clamped it shut with my flippers.

"Eheh, why would you ask such a stupid question? I… I need to go out now, Skipper's waiting, hehe…" then I turned to Private, still holding her beak shut. "You better not tell him any more or so help me, I will _rip you apart_! You _hear_ me?" I growled.

Private whimpered at the tone of my voice and nodded.

"_Good_." I said, letting go of her beak. Then with one last glance at them, I zipped out of the lab and up the ladder before they could ask me any more questions.

I saw Skipper and Rica up a tree. Skipper was holding a telescope.

"BOOM! Snow cone cart twelve o'clock!" he said, spotting the cart. "OOH! And it's unattended! Operation Snag a Snack is a go! MOVE OUT!"

Then we slid toward the cart.

"Okay. Grab as many as you can. We'll pay using Rico's… wait… Rica? Can you regurgitate now that… you know… Now that you're a girl?" Skipper asked awkwardly.

"Y…yes. But I'd rather not." Rica replied holding 5 rainbow cones in her flippers.

Skipper face-flippered. "C'mon, Rica! The team needs those shiny nickels!"

"Okay fine! I'll go over there." Rica said, sliding toward a bush.

I began picking grape snow cones, berry snow cones, and other kinds of snow cones absent-mindedly. I was really thinking about Blowhole's offer.

_Is what he said true? Will it really help? _I asked myself. _If I do this, will Skipper care and love me?_

Once I got as many as I could, I looked up to see that Skipper was gone. My eyes widened in panic. "Skipper? _Skipper_, where a- EEK!" I screamed when I felt human hands grab me.

"Hah! I knew working as a Snow Cone vendor would give me luck! Now, with you, Penguin, I can get my ol' job back, and re-earn my title as Officer X!" a voice said.

**Skipper's POV**

"Darn it, Katie!" Skipper hissed as Katie was locked in the glass casing full of crushed ice on the cart.

X pushed the cart quickly in his truck and drove off. Skipper motioned me to follow him and we grabbed the bumper of his truck. We held on until we arrived at the Animal Control Building.

X got off the truck and carried the glass casing containing Katie into the building.

Skipper motioned me to hurl up a grappling hook. I shuddered and reached into my mouth and took out a grappling hook.

Skipper rolled his eyes and shot it towards the building.

Then he motioned me to give him hangers. I didn't want to, but my instincts forced me to puke them out. "Bleck!" I said, shaking my head.

"C'mon!" Skipper whispered, sliding on the zip line toward one of the building's windows. I followed my leader, clutching the hanger tightly.

Before Skipper could move a muscle, my instincts made me puke up some kind of compass with a blade at the tip.

Skipper grinned and stuck it to the window, rotating the compass, making a hole in the glass. And together we jumped in the building.

As soon as we saw X, we slid after him and saw him grab a key and place Katie in a small and empty room with a steel door.

Then he left and headed toward the main office.

Skipper jumped in front of the door and looked at me expectantly. I cocked my brow. Then before I could say a word, I involuntarily puked up a paper clip. "What's wrong with me?!" I complained.

"Nothing. It's just you're psychotic instinct." Skipper said, picking the lock with the paperclip.

"Psychotic what?" I said before Skipper opened the door.

Katie immediately hugged Skipper. "Skipper! I knew you'd come!" she shrieked.

Skipper pushed her off. "Katie! You put our entire mission at risk! You let yourself be captured by X! You were brought here! Now Operation Snag a Snack is a fail because of you!" he scolded her.

**Katie's POV**

My smile turned into a frown. "B…but Skipp-"

"No! No excuses! I deliberately announced that X was coming near the snow cone cart, and WHAT did you do? You did NOTHING! You just grabbed the snow cones willy-nilly and BAM! The whole mission COMPROMISED!"

Tears began to form in my eyes.

"Eh… Skipper, I don't think-" Rica said, but was ignored.

"WHAT do you think you were DOING? You let your mind go elsewhere! And I thought you were supposed to be the smart one! You lame excuse for a soldier!" Skipper yelled.

I felt my heart break. (Metaphorically…) Then I ran out of the building in tears.

_Why would he say such a thing?_ _Does he even care?_ I asked myself.

I ran in the HQ and into the lab. "Private, GET OUT!" I ordered, still crying.

Private whimpered and waddled past me and out the door.

Blowhole looked at me with a concerned face. "What happened?" He asked.

"S… *sniff* Skipper…" I murmured, wiping the tears off my face.

"What… he scolded you? Typical! He doesn't care at all, does he?"

"I… I… I g…guess not…" I stammered.

"He won't love you. He NEVER will. He loves someone who is, at the moment, gender swapped. If I know Skipper, he will not stop Not as long as he _believes_ there's a cure."

"Wh… where are you getting at, dolphin?" I asked, sniffing.

"He loves Marlene, the otter. Who is a boy at the moment… Tell you what… If you help me with this…" He said, pointing to his unfinished work. "There will be no cure to this gender swap fiasco, and he will learn to move on and love you!"

"Y… you really th…think that will work?" I asked.

"Of course it will work. Trust me."

I tapped my beak. "Who _is_ this Marlene you speak of?"

Blowhole smirked and pressed a button in his scooter that made a holographic display of the female otter. "Mhm… She's got the looks…" the dolphin commented

"Looks? That's no more value than…"

"AND the brains."

My eyes narrowed. "How do _you_ know?"

Blowhole scoffed. "I'm his arch rival! I know almost e-e-everything about him… Now… Will you help me?"

I took a deep breath. After a few heartbeats, I met his gaze. "Yes."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**_!Oh my GLOB! _**

**_Hehehe…_**

**_…3 REVIEWS and I'll shall continue…_**

**_Yes... I start small…_**


End file.
